The Doll Returns
by WhassupItzAvril
Summary: It's been days since... "the doll catastrophe". The Hamada brothers are back in their normal lives. Now it's just school, friends, and family. Everything's A-OKAY, now that devil doll's gone...wait, is he really gone? or am I just going crazy? {[sequel to The Real You]}
1. Chapter 1

**HEY-YO, EVERYBODY! What's up, guys? It's Kezzz and I AM BACK!**

 **Some of you guys probably thought i left but I DIDN'T!**

 **THX YA'LL FOR WAITING...**

 **i'm so sorry this took SO LOOOOOONNGG... (i got a lot goin on)**

 **I love ya'll so much! thx again for reading The Real You!**

 **For those who haven't read my first story, go check it out ;D**

 **And JUST LIKE I PROMISED! HERE'S THE SEQUEL!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 _Darkness..._

.

.

 _Nothing but pitch black..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _What?_

 _Where am i?_

 _Can't see anything..._

.

.

.

The boy opens his eyes and look around, just ot find out that he's lying down on the ground in a cold dark alleyway.

He sits up and rubs his head, hoping the pounding would stop.

"ugghhh..."

He stands up and looks around, wondering where he is or at least, how did he get there... until a strange noise was heard, who knows where's it coming from.

Frightened, the boy runs out of the alleyway and to the streets, feeling like he's being followed.

He runs as fast as he can, not caring where, as long as it's far away from whatever's following him... or _who_...

 _I don't remember anything..._

 _Did I go to another Bot Fight again or something?_

 _No, impossible! I quit bot fighting!_

.

.

.

The faster he runs, the more the street lights go out for some reason.

Lamposts just go off _flash! flash! flash!_ Just like that.

Scared, he looks around and starts hyperventilating.

Out of nowhere, his head starts pounding. He grabs his head, fingers through his hair, eyes shut, hoping the pain would stop. He falls on his knees, still feeling the pounding.

.

.

.

 _...Hiro..._

"what?"

 _...Hiro...?_

"what's going on?"

 _...Hiro..._

 _...Hiro?_

 _Hiro?..._

.

.

.

* * *

"HIRO!"

"huh?!", Hiro's eyes burst open as he heard his name. He was in bed the whole time, with cold sweat dripping down. He sits up and one hand grabs his head, fingers through his hair, still filling the light pounds.

"you okay, bro?"

Hiro looks up to see who's asking. It's just his older brother, Tadashi, sitting next to him.

"uh... yeah, i'm fine." he replied, still rubbing his head.

"you don't look fine." he stated, concerned.

"just a nightmare, it's nothin'." Hiro said, with a reassuring smile.

Still concerned, Tadashi leans closer and hands on Hiro's forehead. "body temperature's fine. What was it about?"

"I um..." he started. "I don't know, just... dark. Darkness everywhere. I didn't quite get it. and I felt like someone... or some _thing_ 's chasing me."

"well that explains all the kicking." Tadashi claimed as he stands up, Hiro giggled over that statement. "come on, buddy! Time for school."

Hiro gets his covers off, until a memory pops into his mind. He looks down to his leg.

His gash is no longer there. Now it's just a light faded scar on his right calf.

It's been days since... ' _the incident_ ' _._

 _Why can't I forget that stupid memory? It's all behind me._ Hiro thought.

He shakes his head. _Ahh let's not talk about it now. It's time for school._

Hiro gets out of his bed and the two brothers get ready for school.

.

.

.

 _Hope crazy things like that never happen again_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **i know, i know, it's a short chapter... sorry bout that... i'm saving bests for last... ;D**

 **i promise the more you guys read, the better the story gets :D**

 **can't wait for you guys to read the rest... and like i said in the last chapter of The Real You, i'll post a new fic "tomorrow"**

 **in my country it's "tomorrow" i don't know where ya'll readers are from but WHO CARES? i posted this chapter early lol ;P**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **sorry that it was short... and sorry if there were any grammar mistakes, i'll work on that :)**

 **love you guys!**

 **chapter 2 is coming your way!**

 **hugs n kisses!**

 **-Kezzz**


	2. Could It Be?

**Hey guys! it's Kezzz!**

 **sorry to keep you guys waiting!**

 **I just got some reviews here...**

 _ **Tsuki no Shijima** **:** **"** **So i guess the doll is still haunting hiro till he becomes real human huh..im gonna curse that doll to the root! Oh wait..he is a cursed doll after all.."**_

 **Tsuki, you just found the first piece of the puzzle. I'm impressed. :D**

 **But in case you get some silly ideas, no spoilers please. ;)**

 _ **Psychokic** **: "Oh, this could be interesting. Maybe you could set Tadashi up as a little revenge target this time... :D Sorry, i'm evil. Happy Writing!"**_

 **Psychokic, thanks! ;D but i've got something else in mind... something even better.**

 **so anywho...**

 **HERE'S CHAPTER 2!**

 **ENJOY AND HAPPY READING! ;D**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

After school... Right now, it's around 04:30 PM.

The Hamada brothers really nailed that laser photonics pop quiz.

Right now, the whole gang are just hanging out at the park close by SFIT.

Nothing but refreshing breeze through the air, the bright shining sun, blue skies, and beautiful sakura trees.

.

.

.

About after an hour of talking and laughs... everyone left.

GoGo has to go back home to tune up her bike, Wasabi's mother called, a new customer ordered some stuff from Honey Lemon's online shop, Fred's dad just called to tell him that he bought fred the superhero costume that he asked for.

There's no one left but Tadashi and Hiro.

They decided to just take a walk around the park before heading home.

Besides, Aunt Cass hasn't called yet to say that dinner's ready. **{[Author's note : LOL]}**

"Let's just hope that Mochi doesn't mess up my tools again." Tadashi brought up, followed by a giggle from Hiro.

The brothers stop at the bridge and leans on one of the bridge railling, viewing the sky.

From bright sunny day, it starts to get darker. Dark clouds starting to crowd the sky.

"hey, it's getting dark." Said Hiro.

"yeah, probably gonna rain." Tadashi stated. "we better get back.", he gestured a 'let's go' sign.

They both headed home. After a few steps, the younger Hamada stops and looks back.

"Hiro?" Tadashi called out. "Hiro, what's wrong?" he places his hand on his shoulder.

"'Dashi, why do I feel like we're being watched?"

Tadashi stands straight and examines their surroundings. "there's no one here but us."

"come on, let's go home. Before Aunt Cass worries about us."

The younger Hamada just shakes his mind off it and follows his brother home.

.

.

.

* * *

On their way home, it started drizzling. Hiro had to put his hood on.

They're almost home... like just a block away.

They could see the cafe from where they're standing. There are still a few people there, enjoying their meals.

They had to run to the front door to beat the rain.

.

.

.

Finally made it home. Completely dry... well, not really. Just a few drops on their clothes.

A minute after they made it home, drizzle turns into rain.

"Aunt Cass, we're home!" the younger Hamada called out.

"oh hi, boys!" Cass yelled out from the cafe kitchen. "thank goodness you're both alright!" Cass ran to them and gives them a hug.

"now, go upstairs and clean yourselves up before dinner. Go on." Cass told as they headed upstairs.

.

.

.

Made it to their room, Tadashi takes off his blazer and sweater, leaving just a T-shirt, and took off his cap and dusts it againsts his thigh. He runs his fingers through his hair.

Hiro flops onto his bed, not caring what he was wearing. **{[Author's note : omg that rhymed X'D]** **}**

"Hiro, take off your hoodie." Tadashi demanded.

"uuuuuugggghhhhhhhhhh..." Hiro moaned lazily, but sits up anyway to take off his hoodie.

He just tosses it in the air, not caring where it landed. He flops back to bed.

Tadashi caught the hoodie. "ugh, you lazy bonehead." He joked as he tosses the hoodie on Hiro's face.

"hey!" Hiro yelled.

All of the sudden, **_*CLASP!*_** a big thunder clasp from the sky, making the brothers jumped.

From shocked... to laughs. The brothers laugh at each other after being so scared.

.

.

.

After changing into their pajamas, the brothers went downstairs.

It was about an hour after closing time in Lucky Cat Cafe.

The brothers are just playing some video games, while Cass is making dinner.

The rain is starting to fade. From rain and back to drizzling. It will stop in about a few minutes or so.

Everything was okay at the Hamada house.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Somewhere... in San Fransokyo.

There are a few city dumps and junkyards in the city.

But there is one dump that's located in the dark and isolated-looking side of San Fransokyo.

.

.

It's dark, mountains and hills of trash everywhere, garbage trucks parked, but no drivers and employers to be seen.

Just a dump guard in his night shift, sitting in the booth, sipping from his to-go cup of coffee and reading from his newspaper.

His job at the moment, just watching the security cameras.

Somewhere... within those piles of garbage... _Trash_ , nothing but trash. Either recyclable or other trash.

Everything was calm and quiet until one of the small hills of garbage makes a small rustling noise, which caught attention to one of the cameras, which also caught the security guard's eye.

He looks closer at the screen one of the cameras is showing. The camera's pointing directly at the small trash hill. The trash on the very top of the hill is all shaky and making rustling noises. Like there's an animal or something in there, looking for food in the garbage.

After a moment, the rustling stops. Thinking it's no big deal, the guard shrugs and slouch back on his chair again.

.

.

After a few moments, he heard rustling again from the camera.

Thinking there's a break-in, he steps out of the booth to investigate with a flashlight and a walkie-talkie with him just in case he needs to call backup.

He walks up to the trash hill where the rustling was coming from, pointing his flashlight out.

"hello?" he called out, stepping forward slowly. "who's there?"

"this is SF-204, status report: appears to be a break-in in West San Fransokyo junkyard. Over." He speaks into his walkie-talkie as he approaches slowly to the junk pile. No response.

"come out!" he yelled out, pointing his flashlight.

The steps closer and closer... and closer...

He digs slowly into the small pile of trash, and quickly points at the thing that made the noise.

.

.

.

He flinched as he found out that it was just a cat. Who ran out from the shadows, hissing at the man before it ran away.

The guard sighs in relief. He speaks into his walkie-talkie.

"this is SF-204, in West San Fransokyo junkyard. False alarm. Over."

All of the sudden, two dirty hands grabs the man's face, closing his mouth and nose shut to keep him from screaming.

The guard drops his flashlight and walkie-talkie.

Trying to breathe, he struggles to break free. It was dark, he can't see who it is.

That thing pulled the guard into the pile of trash.

The last think was heard from the man was just a scream, and a painful crack sound.

 _"hello?"_ the walkie-talkie speaks out.

 _"Hello? SF-204, do you copy? Over?"_

 _"SF-204, this is SF-205, are you there?"_

No response.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading! i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I'm sorry if this is such a short chapter, and sorry if there where any grammar mistakes or typos. :P**

 **I just wrote that there are "a few" city dumps and junkyards in the city.**

 **I knew in some countries or citys, there's only 1 dump or junkyard.**

 **But where i'm from there are a few city yards where we throw trash.**

 **Also, you're probably wondering... who would put a security guard in a junkyard? What burgler would break into a dump? What to steal?**

 **In my country, there's security** ** _everywhere_** **... i don't know if there's a security guard in dumps of your country or even dumps in my country, i just think that it's weird to put a guard in a dump. [i don't wanna offend other countries tho]**

 **It's just a fanfic guys... i don't know if some of the things i wrote actually happen in real life :P**

 **Can you guys research this? Why do we need security guards to guard a dump or a junkyard?(especially during the night) Tell me in the reviews. I need to know whyyyyy...**

 **Okay, i thank ya'll again for reading! please review!**

 **follow me on my social medias.**

 **I post , and sometimes i go live on YouNow. :D**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **Chapter 3 of this sequel is coming your way!**

 **Toodles! ;D**

 **-Kezzz**


	3. The Dump

**Hey guys... it's Kezzz...**

 **Wow, it's been a while... forever in fact... I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

 **Guess what guys... if you guys go to my Twitter profile, you'll know...**

 **I'm an 11th grader now... wow, it's been a year already? Time sure flies... :O**

 **As an 11th grader in my vocational school, i think i'm gonna really busy this year...**

 **But i promise, i'll try my best to update my stories for you guys CUZ I LOVE YA'LL SO MUCH!  
**

 **Again, i'm sorry to keep ya'll waiting...**

 **To make it up to you guys... here's chapter 3!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Next day...

Class starts at 10:30, they still got time.

Right after the bros got dressed, they went downstairs to find their friends sitting at their table in the cafe, enjoying their breakfast, with Baymax standing by their table and Mochi wandering about meowing.

"hi, guys!" Honey waved happily with a bright smile.

"yo! The Hamada bros!" Fred cheered.

The two brothers just reply with bright smiles.

Aunt Cass approaches, holding a tray of delicious breakfast for her two nephews. "there they are! My two big boys!" she places the dishes on the table.

"hello, Hiro. Hello, Tadashi." Baymax waved.

"hey, buddy!" Hiro gives Baymax light punches on his belly.

"what up, my man?" Wasabi greeted, raising his hand for a high-5, which Tadashi accepts.

The two brothers sat down with their friends.

"so? Whaddya guys think?", Cass asked.

"they're delicious!"

"not bad,.."

"delightful!"

"mmm! This pancakes are to die for!" Fred complimented with his mouth full and stuffing himself with more pancakes with a fork.

"everything's great, aunt Cass." said Hiro.

"Great! So happy to hear that! Now you kids enjoy your breakfast.", said Cass before walking away.

"thanks, aunt Cass!" said Tadashi.

Baymax lowers his head, pointing at their table, scanning their breakfast.

"i am scanning the nutrition levels of your breakfast now... scan complete." The robot started. "your breakfast is... healthy. This indicates that it is alright for you to eat and to refill your energy to live your day."

"thanks, Baymax."

Baymax walks away. Approaching the kitchen to help Cass.

"so, buddy? Ready for calculus?", the older Hamada asked his little brother.

"ready as i'll ever be.", said Hiro.

"don't get me started on Professor Sullivan." Honey started. "he creeps me out sometimes."

"whaddya expect? He lives in the west area of the city, the most remote side of town." GoGo explained.

"whoa... you mean the neighborhood near that creepy city dump?" Fred asked, looks amazed.

"yeah..." GoGo replied.

"umm... what do you mean by 'creepy'?", Wasabi asked.

"i heard a rumor that that junkyard is haunted," Fred started, like telling a scary story.

"what do you mean it's haunted?" asked Tadashi.

"yeah, that place is only filled with nothing but garbage, why would ghosts wanna live there?", said GoGo sarcastically, after a ' _pop_ ' of her bubblegum.

"ghosts can possess anything! _Including_ trash!" Fred stated, raising his finger.

"Fred, it's a _junkyard_. Blechh! Brrrr! Gross..." Wasabi said, disgusted thinking about all the filth.

" _We interrupt this program to deliver breaking news..._ "

The news on the cafe TV switched up.

"turn it up, Hiro." Aunt Cass ordered her nephew. Hiro grabs the remote and turns up the volume. Baymax steps out from behind the counter, holding a stack of napkins.

"... _a mysterious break-in occurred at the West San Fransokyo Junkyard..."_

"what lunatic would break into a junkyard?" said GoGo. "and why _that_ junkyard?", she pointed out, sarcastically.

The screen reveals the gates of the junkyard, crossed with yellow police tapes.

The camera switches around, transitioning to flashing lights from paparazzi cameras, police officers, investigators, and an ambulance.

" _this break-in occurred last night. A victim was found, he appears to be the guard of the junkyard. Code name: SF-204._ "

The screen shows the victim on a stretcher with paramedics pushing him into an ambulance.

" _victim was found gagged and chained up to a lamp post in the junkyard area. Injuries include; a broken arm, face bruised, and a snapped neck. Paramedics found that his heart was still beating, but the victim was unconscious. Paramedics immediately took him to the nearest hospital._ "

" _there was no trace spotted who did the break-in. All surveillance and security cameras are found buried under the garbage, all broken to pieces. The only trace found were footprints on the ground. Detectives and investigators found these footprints quite odd. The footprints lead to one spot, there is no telling where the doer ran off. This case remained unsolved._ "

"well, there's that." said Cass.

"i knew it!" Fred yelled, pointing at the TV. "i knew it! That dump is haunted!"

"it's a break-in, not a haunting hour." said GoGo.

"y-yeah, Fred. What she said. There's no such thing as ghosts." said Wasabi, frightened a bit.

"would you like a napkin?" Baymax asked to the group of friends, offering the napkins he's holding.

"no thanks, Baymax." said Honey kindly.

"boys, here are your lunches." said Cass as she handed over Hiro and Tadashi paper bags with their lunches.

"thanks, aunt Cass." Hiro thanked.

Tadashi checks the time. "come on, guys. We should get going."

The gang grabs their bags to leave for school. Cass gives her nephews 'last hugs' as a goodbye. The group of geniuses left the cafe and Cass went back to work, leaving Mochi and Baymax to watch the TV.

"... _It appears that the investigators have found another clue. A tag from Get A Twin. Get A Twin is the known doll store that just opened right here in San Fransokyo, but was recently shut down and put out of business for unknown various reasons. The tag appears to be torn, filthy, and worn out..._ "...

Mochi tilts his head with a "meow?"

Baymax blinks, examining the news, beeping sounds were heard from the nursebot's system.

.

.

.

"scan complete."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **I know it's a short chapter... i'm sorry 'bout that... but believe me, I'm saving best for last for you guys i promise... :D**

 **Some action is coming your way! ;D**

 **Review what ya'll think and i apologize if there were any typos or grammar mistakes...**

 **Follow me on my social medias! Love ya'll!**

 **Later skaters! :D  
**

 **-Kezzz**


	4. He's Still Out There

**Hey guys! Kezzz here and back again on fanfiction!**

 **I MISS YA'LL!**

 **So i read the reviews on my last chapter...**

 ** _HardyGirl17_** ** _: "Please add some bro love with the Hamada bros, I would love that!"_**

 **Oohhhh... just you wait...**

 ** _HiroAngelLight_** **_: "_** ** _Too bad the gang didn't hear the get a twin tag part..it could be a warn for them to protect hiro.."_**

 **Thank GOD we have Baymax! :D**

 ** _"-..by the way..they go to sfit on 10.30? Isn't it too 'late'? Usually campus starts at 9 or 8..depends on the rules though.."_**

 **I know, right? i was confused too at first. But i read the Big Hero 6: Hiro's Journal book and it shows Hiro's class schedule, so i just do exactly what it says 'cuz it would be more fitting. Pretty much everything that involves SFIT, i always follow Hiro's schedule on that book to give me some guides, like school professors, classrooms(or 'course locations' is what they call them?), and stuff like that.**

 ** _"i hope you won't give me another mini heart attack like before on the next chapter..lol And good luck with your school!"_**

 **Don't worry i won't... or maybe i will... ;)**

 **My country doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving and i know it's too late now but i don't care. I just wanna thank ya'll so much for all the love and support and for wishing me luck on school! (is that how Thanksgiving works? idk...lol i hope that's how it works)**

 **...also...**

 **It's CHRISTMAS! SO THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR YA'LL!**

 **CHAPTER 4 BABY!**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

It's 10:30 ... Students are all in the auditorium, ready for class... but where the heck is the teacher?

Some of them are just in their seats, talking and on their phones, some are just reading books, and some are just waiting around, maybe concerned where Professor Sullivan might be.

Conversations just murmuring into the air of the auditorium.

" _What's taking him so long?_ "

" _Sullivan's the one that's late this time? Well that's a twist!_ "

" _If he's a no-show, don't tell me I studied for nothing!_ "

" _Relax... have you seen the news this morning?_ "

After a few minutes, it's around 10:42, two squeeks of door hinges are heard.

"good morning, class! Sorry i'm late. I went through a bit of a traffic along the way here. I'm sure some of you all saw the news, police cars are everywhere around my neighborhood." He explained. "Please take your seats." He ordered.

The students do so as Professor Sullivan sits on his seat.

Class begins.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sullivan's class is over.

Students are now free to go to the Tech Lab and their personal labs to go work on their projects, eat their lunches, and such.

In the Hamada bros' lab, Tadashi's just designing something, looks like a new blueprint on the table with his bento next to his work. Hiro's just eating his bento on an the desk next to Tadashi's work space.

Tadashi opened a new roll of paper. It's a little hard to pin all the four corners down.

He holds two corners down, then he accidentally pushed his measuring tape off his table and it rolled away to a bunch of old boxes in the corner of the room.

"oh, darn it."

"I got it, brother." Hiro offered for help.

"thanks, Hiro." the older Hamada thanked.

Hiro chased the tape. He kneels down to grab it until something else catches his eye.

One of the old boxes has a black marker writing that says 'ghost hunting equipment' written in a pretty childish but quite neat handwriting.

The younger Hamada places the tape on top of the boX and pulls out the box into the light.

"um, Tadashi? What's this?"

Tadashi's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. He kneels down right next to Hiro to examine the box.

It's old and dusty, and looks... kind of heavy.

"oh, I remember these. These are my old inventions. Wow, I've really forgotten about these." He explained but a smile on his face.

"I've never seen these. You never showed them to me." Hiro claimed

"Hiro, I built these when you were still a few days old." He started. "you see, before you were born, i used to watch a lot of Ghostbusters. It took my while to do some research on the weapons they use. So i started to build some crazy gadgets and equipment that i believe can hunt ghosts and spirits. I'm positive that they work functionally. But I couldn't test it on anyone because mom wouldn't let me..."

"let me guess... you tested it on Mochi, didn't ya?" Hiro asked.

"yeah, i did." the older Hamada giggled. "it didn't work on him though. I finally realized that these weapons are too dangerous to play around with."

Tadashi examines all the equipment in the box. They're old and a bit dusty.

"I wonder if they still work?" Tadashi wonders.

"dude, if you wanna know if they still work, who're you gonna test it on?" the younger Hamada stated.

"good point. Maybe i'll just bring this box back home. Maybe next time if i need some spare parts, i can just tear these apart. As Fred would say... recycling." Tadashi smiled as the thought of his goofy friend.

Hiro giggled. "sure. Why not?

Tadashy tidied the box again and picks up the box. It's kind of heavy but not really _that_ heavy.

He places the box right next to his work space.

Tadashi continues on with his work while Hiro finishes off his bento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Somewhere in San Fransokyo.

There's an apartment that's pretty luxurious and has a tad class. Almost like an office building.

.

.

.

Apartment 108, 6th floor, down the hall, purple 'welcome' mat

Doors locked, window's locked, curtains shut, all lights off except for one.

Today's news is being replayed on the TV.

" _there was no trace spotted who did the break-in._ -...

A tap of a remote button was heard. Fast forwarding the replay.

"...- _found these footprints quite odd. The footprints lead to one spot, there is no telling where the doer ran off. This case remained un._ -..."

Fast forward.

"... _It appears that the investigators have found another clue. A tag from Get A Twin. Get A Twin is the known doll store that just opened right here in San Fransokyo, but was recently shut down and put out of business for unknown various reasons. The tag appears to be torn, filthy, and worn out..._ "...

A loud ring of the telephone rang, startling the lady.

She picks up the phone.

"h-h-hello?"

" _Evelyn? Oh thank GOD you're alright!_ "

"what makes you say that?"

 _"I thought the popo got you! Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine."

 _"are you sure? You sound worried."_

"Aio, i'm fine, really."

 _"okay, but if you need help with anything just gimme a call, alright? Me and my brother's cells are on_ _24/7."_

"i will Aio... and don't worry, okay? I'll be fine."

 _"right, we'll see about that. Alright, bye, Eve."_

"bye..."

She places the phone back and sighs.

She covers her face in her hands.

Stress, worry, fear all spinning in her mind.

 _Nicole..._

 _What should i do?_

 _Nicole, he's still out there..._

 _He's still out there..._

 _Nicole, I really wish you were here with me..._

 _I really need you..._

 _I don't want to get anyone involved..._

 _I'm too afraid to track him down..._

 _I'm too afraid to hunt him down..._

 _I'm too afraid to go anywhere..._

 _I don't wanna leave my apartment..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He's still out there..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The next chapter it's definitely on its way!**

 **I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors.**

 **Btw, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! (yeah i know it's a little late sorry)**

 **I hope everyone had a very holly jolly Christmas!**

 **Also happy Kwanzaa and happy Hanukkah for whoever's celebrating!**

 **Happy holidays and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **See you guys in 2018!**

 **hugs n kisses!**

 **-Kezzz**


	5. Horrific Sight

**Hey readers! :D**

 **I know it's been a while... MONTHS to be exact.**

 **I'm not on fanfiction for a few months because it's "job-training semester" at school, which got some perks for me (In fact, i'm barely on ANY social medias so i can focus more).**

 **I got a student internship at fashion studio and for the first time in my life, i met a real fashion designer in person and i get to work with her for the whole semester WHICH IS SUCH A HUGE HONOR!**

 **But luckily, i managed to spend some of my free time coming up with some ideas for my stories here on fanfiction.**

 **Finals week is finally over! And i'll be a senior in high school SOON...**

 **BIG HERO 6 BELONGS TO DISNEY AND MARVEL! I just own my OCs Nicolette and Evelyn Wyres...**

 **Okay, enough with this... HERE'S CHAPTER 5!**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

Home at last...

Hiro and Tadashi are just helping out their aunt in the cafe.

How peculiar, the cafe seems... empty. Just two-three tables are occupied, with one-two people each, enjoying their drinks and pastries. But it's fine, the cafe has been through more than this.

But still... the cafe has never been this... 'deserted'.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ugh, I need to clear my mind..._

 _The least i could do is try to relax... Maybe a walk in the park?_

Evelyn grabs her keys, phone, drapes on her warm and soft coat, and slips on her shoes.

She steps out, locking the door behind her.

.

.

.

With her hair flying through the wind, clutching her coat together so she doesn't get too cold. She took a deep breath, then let it all out, calming herself.

 _In... out... in... out..._

She walks through the walk, not really knowing where to go. Just following the stone road where her feet are stepping.

She walks slowly, step by step and each step feels like stepping in and out from this emotion to another emotion. But the calmer she gets, the stress is slowly fading away. But that doesn't mean that her concerns are already put to rest.

She looks around.

Leaves flying around, being carried by the wind like it's some kind of invisible rollercoaster. Birds singing and chirping, flying around and some landed on branches on one of the trees.

She spotted a bird flying all alone. It appears that it's holding something in its beak. It flies to one of the trees, and landed right next to its nest on one of the branches.

Eve spotted something else on the nest. There's another bird that's just tucked inside the nest, looking like it's trying to keep warm, but something's off about that bird...

 _She looks sick..._

The bird that just landed lets go of the food that it hunted on the nest, the bird chirps, signaling her friend to eat. The silent bird gratefully eats the food. The other bird leans forward, nuzzling its forehead to the eating bird's forehead. Both chirping in comfort.

A smile forms on Evelyn's face at this warming sight of nature.

But then a something in Eve's memory replays in her mind.

 _*cough! Cough!*_

 _*knock-knock* "Eve? Are you awake?"_

 _*yawns* "oh, hey Nicole..."_

She walks past the tree that the two birds are on, still following the stone road, letting the breeze blow through her hair and skin, with her hands being swallowed in her coat pockets.

 _"look! I brought you some some chicken soup!"_

 _"oh Nic, you didn't have to.." *cough! Cough!*_

 _"no, no, no! Evelyn, as your only sister, I am here to take care of your until you are better."_

Eve takes steps up the only bridge in the park. She leans on the railling, with her hands out and forearms rested on the railling, keeping her shoulders up.

 _"but what about Get A Twin?"_

 _"nahh, don't worry about it! i've got it all covered! Now here, let me..."_

 _"mmmm... It's delicious!"_

 _"thanks! I made it special just for you."_

She takes a deep breath, more wind blew. She gazes down at the river that's under the bridge, seeing koi fishes swimming around in different directions.

 _"no, Nicolette... thank_ _ **you**_ _..."_

 _"anything for my sister."_

 _She leans closer to her sick sister, letting their foreheads touch, loving smiles forming on both their faces._

The sky is starting to get darker and darker, the wind gets colder. It's probably going to rain.

Evelyn, without hesitation, immediately slips on the hood of her coat, tucking her hair in, and shoving her hands into her coat. She quickly leaves the park.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The rain never came... Just dark skies...

Walking on the sidewalk, on her way back to her apartment building. Hood on and hands still inside her pockets.

 _Ugh, why am I all tingly inside?_

It's odd, nothing's around her but complete strangers on the sidewalk, walking in opposite directions, busy vehicles rushing on the streets, tall buildings sparkling with city lights, and flying windmill sky fishes for the city's wind power. Nothing unusual.

 _This is San Fransokyo for crying out loud, everyday is like this!_

She shakes her head, hoping that she can shake the thought out of her head.

 _Why does it feel like... someone I know is around here?_

Nicolette perhaps?

 _No, this is different..._

She shakes the thought away again and continues on walking, eyes facing forward.

.

.

.

The closer she gets to her apartment building, the less people she sees lingering or walking around the streets and sidewalks.

Pasting alleyway after alleyway, that feeling came back.

She finally realizes she's all alone in the streets. Nothing but her and some security guards talking a few meters away, guarding the entrance to her apartment building.

That feeling became stronger when she stopped next to one alleyway.

 _Someone's near me..._

 _I just don't know who..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Or what..._

.

.

.

She ever so gently grabs her emergency mini taser from her pocket. Eyes widened, staring into the dark alleyway.

She slowly steps in.

There's nothing but a couple of dumpsters and trashbags. She steps closer into the alleyway.

There's a strange limp figure lying in the corner there...

"hello?" she called out. "who's there?" she holds out her taster defensively.

She steps closer to take a clearer look.

She gasped at the sight, falling back into the ground, dropping her taster, covering her mouth with both hands.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

 _...no..._

... _It can't be..._

Her eyes widened at the horrific sight before her.

She can't believe what she's seeing right now...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

About 30 minutes until closing time, only one customer left, the Hamada family is just using the spare time to clean up the cafe before closing.

Hiro's mopping the floors, Tadashi's cleaning the tables, and Cass is washing the dishes.

The ringing of the cafe telephone broke the silence in the cafe.

"I'll get it, aunt Cass!" Tadashi shouted, taking off her rubber gloves.

The oldest Hamada brother picks up the phone.

"hello? You are dialing Lucky Cat Cafe." He started.

 _"hello, I need to speak with Tadashi Hamada please?"_

"speaking."

 _"Tadashi, this is Evelyn. Evelyn Wyres. i'm not sure if you remember me."_

"oh, you're that doll store owner."

 _"that's correct. Tadashi, i was just wondering if you're brother's alright."_

"he's fine. he's okay. Better than ever."

 _"oh, that's good. I'm glad."_

"why are you asking about Hiro?" Tadashi asked, while taking a quick glance at his brother mopping the floor, making sure he's not listening to their phone conversation.

 _"i'm sure you saw the news. About that break-in at the West San Fransokyo junkyard?"_

"yeah?"

 _"well... i've found something that might... surprise you."_

His eyes widened in curiousness "what is it?"

 _"i can't say anything further. I need to ask... come meet me in my apartment. Hoshiko Residences Apartment building. West San Fransokyo. 6th floor, door number 108, purple mat."_

"but-.."

 _"please, child. Just... come meet me. It's important. Please. Remember, Hoshiko Residences Apartment building. West San Fransokyo. 6th floor, door number 108, purple mat. Please..."_ She begged, sounding a little bit more desparate.

The older Hamada hesitates for a minute. But what if it's really important? What if it's a trick? But what if it's for the sake of his only otouto?

 _Should I?_ Tadashi thought. _She did say it's important. I mean, her ghost sister helped us. Maybe i should trust her. Ugh, there are lots of thoughts goin' on right now_ "alright. I'll head over."

 _"thank you. I'll see you soon, Mr. Hamada."_

And then, she hung up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OOOOOOOHHHHHH what do you guys think she found? I would love to see your guesses in the reviews and we'll see who's the winner!**

 **I'm sorry if this is a short chapter...**

 **I apologize if there were any spelling errors, typos, or grammar probs...**

 **The next chapter is on its way!**

 **Follow me on my social medias! ;D**

 **Like &comment on my posts on instagram - keziabrendaa**

 **Spam likes on - avrilliakezzz**

 **Watch me broadcast on YouNow - AvrilliaB**

 **Like my tweets on Twitter - AvrilliaB**

 **Love ya'll!**

 **-Kezzz**


	6. AUTHOR'S MESSAGE

**AUTHOR'S MESSAGE**

 **Heyyyy, dudes and dudettes! It's me Kezzz...**

 **And yes, i changed my username ;) but ya'll can still call me Kezzz daz alright...**

 **I'M SORRY for those who thought that this is the next chapter to the story... :(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm afraid i have some bad news...**

 **I know ya'll are probably tired of hearing me apologizing for delaying chapters after chapters... lollll**

 **Being a senior in high school has been pretty tough... so i keep reminding myself that um... "don't worry Kezzz, you'll graduate soon.".**

 **Daz why I really need plenty of rests from all the stress from teachers and my tutoring responsibilities...**

 **I HOPE YA'LL CAN FORGIVE ME...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So in the previous chapter, I asked ya'll to guess what Evelyn found in that dark alley...**

 **Congratulations to Smiley-Nami and HardyGirl17 for guessing the answer correct! I hope you two are reading this! :D**

 **AND HERE IS YOUR REWARD!**

 **(note: I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that whoever got the answer correct gets a reward)**

 **I want BOTH of you, Smiley-Nami and HardyGirl17, to PM me here on FanFiction or DM me on my instagram(username on profile) your BEST and MOST CREATIVE storyline ideas of what might happen next in future chapters.**

 **.**

 **(DO NOT post them on the reviews. Just PM me or DM me on insta. Don't worry, i'm active on both)**

 **.**

 **I CANNOT PROMISE:**

 **1.** **That your ideas will be on chapter 6.**

 **2.** **That your ideas will be '100% EXACTLY' as your expectations.**

 **3.** **That an ENTIRE chapter will be filled with your storyline ideas.**

 **.**

 **BUT I CAN PROMISE:**

 **1.** **That your ideas will be on FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

 **2.** **That your storyline ideas will still be featured in my story.**

 **3.** **That you will get a shoutout from me.**

 **.**

 **CAN'T WAIT for you two to send me your ideas XD**

 **Use those big brains of yours to get yo'selves in my story! ;D**

 **Look for a new angle ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH for ALL the viewers. Thank you for reviewing, following, favorite-ing me and my stories her on FanFiction while I was away... not just on The Doll Returns but also on The Real You.**

 **I LOVE YA'LL SO SO SO VERY MUCH!**

 **Hugs and kisses! Later skaters!**

 **-Kezzz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
